The Whovians in Wonderland
by TheTenthDoctorAndConverse
Summary: With a gigantic collaboration with riversong123, she basically wrote half the story Idris, River, and Skylar are good friends. They both love the same shows, like the same subjects, and even the same shoes. What happens when they fall down the rabbit hole, and wake up in Wonderland, all three in different parts of Wonderland? Will they be able to find each other?
1. Chapter 1

Idris, River, and Skylar were walking down the street laughing wildly and talking. They were heading out to the forest to hang out until they had to go home for the night. Walking down the street, they passed the curb that marked the road and the ground became a lush green carpet of grass. The massive trees provided shade from the setting sun. It looked as if the sky was on fire, exploding with pinks and purples and yellows and blues at the same time. Idris ducked under a low hanging branch, her blue striped jacket getting stuck on a part of the branch. River, being the tallest, unhooked Idris jacket and they continued down the path. Idris, River, and Skylar were friends, and had been for a while. Idris was wearing a Hogwarts shirt with a light blue tank under with jeans and black and white Converse. Her sonic screwdriver was sticking out of her back pocket, and there was a TARDIS pendant hanging from a chain on her neck. Skylar was wearing a gray Cyberman shirt with back shorts, a dragon pendant, and black and white Converse. River was wearing a deep purple shirt with a black tank top and dark jeans, with matching Converse and a dragon ear wrap. She was wearing a Fourth Doctor's scarf and she had various fandom tattoos up her arms. A patch looking messenger bag rode her shoulder, and she had blue colored hair, unlike Idris and Skylar's. Idris had dark brown hair with matching eyes, while Skylar had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. All three of the girls were laughing and joking about. Idris was laughing when she stubbed her toe on something hard on the forest floor. Puzzled, she knelt down and found that she had discovered a large burrow, its tunnel descending into darkness. She carefully dropped a rock and waited for the sound of it hitting the bottom, but never got the chance. River knelt next to her and started examining the burrow.

"What's this?" She asked while measuring the burrow with her eyes.

"I'm not sure. A burrow of some sort, a rabbit's, maybe?"

"Maybe. I wonder how far down it goes." River then proceeded to drop a pebble into the burrow, exactly as Idris did moments before. Again, they never got to see how far down the tunnel went because Skylar then took interest in the burrow, and walked up behind them.

"What's this?" She asked excitedly, bumping into River and Idris' kneeling forms. They teetered perilously, trying to gain their balance.

"Skylar! Give us a hand, wi-," Idris never finished that sentence. She lost her balance fully and fell down the tunnel, her John-like form becoming masked with darkness. followed, losing her balance and falling in after. Skylar fell onto her knees to try and grab them, and caught Nadia's hand. Nadia's weight was too much, and Skylar tumbled down the burrow with Nadia, screaming as they went.

Idris tumbled down the rabbit hole, blind in the darkness. She had fallen so far that she couldn't even bright sky she had left behind when she fell. Fear gripped her insides. Idris was scared for what would happen when she hit the bottom. Would she die? She hoped not. Then she was scared for her two friends, Skylar and River, who were plummeting down the same rabbit hole as her. What would happen to them? Would they die? Would they survive? Would they use Idris' body to cushion their fall? _That seemed like River, _Idris couldn't help but think as she fell. She heard River and Skylar screaming, and she tried to get a hold of a root or something so she could catch her friends. She was met by her hand whipping against the wall of the burrow and felt blood start to pour out of her hand. Blinking back tears, she looked over her shoulder, and tried to see the bottom. She couldn't. _Where is the ground?_ Idris thought frantically. Her question was answered quickly. She hit the ground with a sickening thump and everything went black.

River and Skylar fell side by side down the tunnel, screaming subconsciously in horror. It was dark, and they couldn't see anything. River looked over her shoulder, searching the darkness for the falling form of Idris. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Obviously, she was below the two, but she was blocked out by the darkness. Where was she? Had she hit already? Was she dead? What would happen when I hit? River thought all these thoughts as she descended rapidly. She heard Skylar's voice getting farther and farther away from her, and fear gripped her insides. All alone, River was probably falling to her death, and worst of all, alone. She wondered when she would hit. The ground met her in that exact moment and she felt her senses leave her as she and Skylar hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

River groaned and opened her eyes. She squinted, expecting a headache, but it did not come. River directed her eyes to the sky. The sky was a brilliant emerald green, and there were white fluffy clouds hanging in the sky. There was a light breeze that was scented strangely; it smelled of plums, but there was a zesty taste to it. She heard a light sniffing sound, and then noticed a little white rabbit standing over her on its hind legs, sniffing her stomach. When the little rabbit noticed that River was awake, it jumped back, a golden watch flying from the little scarlet waistcoat it was wearing.

"Heavens, dear! You scared me!" The rabbit squeaked, frantically picked up its watch and stuffed it back into the coat pocket.

"Mm. Where the heck am I?" She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, you are another of the new ones. You're in Wonderland, dear. Took quite a fall. You fell through the wrong hole; you went in the back way, if you will." The rabbit took out the golden watch and looked at it obsessively before shoving it back in its place.

"Wonderland, like in the book?" River stood up, standing up and putting her deep blue hair in order.

"What book? There are no books of this place! Now I really must be going, I am late for a meeting." He started to hop off, but River stopped him.

"I was with two others; Idris and Skylar. You seen them?" The white rabbit shook its head.

"Never even heard of them. Now, I really must be off." The rabbit took off, but once again River stopped him.

"Let me go with you at least. I just got here. I don't know where to go. And I might find my friends." The rabbit seemed to contemplate this.

"Fine. I must ask, what is your name?"

"River Singe. How 'bout you?"

"Just the White Rabbit. Most everyone calls me that. Now, come on, off we go!" The White Rabbit then hopped off, set not to stop again. River jogged after it, and they walked into a meadow, with light blue grass, some coming up to her ankles. She decided that this was the only way to find her friends, so she followed the White Rabbit, looking at the scenery. River wondered if she would see the Jabberwocky. One part of her screamed with joy at the thought of this, while the other just sat there being scared. Another part wanted her to be able to slay it.

Idris opened her eyes. Her chocolate brown hair was in her face. She blew it off by blowing air out of her mouth. It was dark, but not pitch black. There were trees the towered above her, shadows making them look gray and black. The leaves that sprawled from the branches beamed a brilliant bright blue. Some glowed with electric green or neon purple. She stood up slowly, stretching her slightly sore muscles. The ground below her was a bed of neon cyan blue grass, glowing brightly in contrast to the darkness of the forest. Idris experimentally bounced up and down on the grass, grinning as it glowed with her favorite hue. Looking around for her friends, she noticed they weren't there.

"River? Skylar? You there?" She waited silently, and when no response came, she carefully wandered around the area she had woken up in.

"RIVER? SKYLAR? YOU THERE?" Idris said a little louder, and she froze when she heard a soft purring from behind her. She whipped around to see a gray and black striped cat with enormous neon blue eyes and a strangely wide smile peering at her, floating about a foot above her head. His head loftily rocked back and forth, and its front paws cradled its head.

"You are alone here. There is no River or Skylar in the woods of Wonderland. You fell down the rabbit hole, have you?"

"Wonderland?" Realization struck her. "Oh, yes, I did happen to fall down a rabbit hole, but River and Skylar had fallen with me. We must have gotten separated. Do you know where I could look for them?"

"So they are here. True, they were separated when you fell. You could," The cat rolled over, and disappeared completely. It then appeared on Idris' right shoulder, and its black and gray tail curled around the back of her neck, resting on Idris' left shoulder, the tip flicking and tickling her chin. "Ask the White Rabbit," The cat continued lazily.

"Do you know where the White Rabbit is?" Idris looked over her shoulder at the peculiar cat.

"No, I do not. But, the Mad Hatter would know. And, I do know where he is. But, he is mad, as the name says."

"I don't care to go around mad people though. Anyone else?" The cat cocked its head sideways, as if thinking.

"Well, there is the March Hare, but, he is also mad."

"Anyone here who isn't mad?"

"Nope. Mad here, mad there. I'm mad, you are mad, your friends are mad. Everyone in Wonderland is mad." The cat flashed his wide white smile and shook his head side to side loftily.

"How do you know if I am mad? There has to be someone here who is sane!"

"You are mad, why do you think you were able to reach Wonderland? And no, there is no one here who is sane. Everyone who has come to Wonderland is mad in some way or another, whether big or small."

"Alright. Will you take me to the Mad Hatter?"

"Alas, I cannot. But I will say, keep walking in the direction you are facing, and you shall find him soon enough."

"Well then, I should be on my way. Good-," She was cut off by the Cheshire Cat, which she finally recognized from the book she had read, started to fade away, its bushy tail disappearing first, then its body, then the front paws, and the face until only the bright luminous eyes and the pearly white smile were left. The eyes slowly faded, then lastly its huge smile, lingering for a few moments before vanishing altogether.

Idris stood in bewilderment for a second; absorbing everything she had just been told. She was in Wonderland. The Wonderland, which was supposed to be fiction. She had just met the Cheshire Cat, and was about to meet the Mad Hatter. She was in a forest in Wonderland. Idris felt giddy with excitement. She started walking in the direction the Cheshire Cat had pointed her in, looking with amazement at all of the things that were in the forest. As she walked through the trees, she saw little clumps of gray on the ground that bloomed into brightly colored flowers, shining like little nightlights of all colors as she walked past. A mild breeze came up; it smelled of plums, and something like honeysuckle. She started thinking about all the things she would see, and where she would find her friends. How long would it be? Idris was taken out of her thoughts as she felt the ground start vibrating in rhythmic thumps. _Thump, thump, thump, thump _the vibrations shaking the ground as steady as a drum. Then, she heard a loud, high pitched roar.

Skylar woke to the smell of smoke. The crinkled her nose and she opened her eyes as she sat up. There was a dark haze around her face, and it started to burn her eyes. She squinted and waved her hands around her face, trying to fan the smoke away. From behind, she heard a dreary, lazy voice.

"It's about time you woke up, I was about to bury you in the ground beneath the mushroom. I wouldn't bury you; I'd rather have someone else do it instead. Too much work for me." An immensely fat, purple caterpillar came into view, holding a cigarette and puffing smoke out of his mouth. Around his neck, there were several gold and silver chains. Over his large, droopy eyes there were large shades covering his eyes, the smoke reflecting off of them.

"If you would've buried me I would have taken you with me…" Skylar grumbled as she stood up, and she realized that she was not on the ground. She looked around, and she found that she was standing on a maroon mushroom, with white specks on it. The mushroom was about ten feet tall, and she peered over the edge of the mushroom. Ten feet below she saw a brown dirt path lined with deep green grass. There was a breeze, but not too strong.

"I'm sure you would have," The caterpillar said sarcastically. "Now, I know that when you fell down the rabbit hole, you landed on my mushroom. But, now that you've woken up, it is time to be off. Now shoo." He waved his hands at Skylar.

"I don't even know where to go! I even lost my friends, can't you help me?" Skylar turned around at him.

"I don't care. You'll find them eventually. Now go." He puffed smoke into her face, then turned around and went to rest against a stone that had been placed on the mushroom, continuing to smoke. Skylar coughed, but wasn't having it. She turned to face him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. I'm not leaving. Tell me where I can find some other people." The caterpillar took off his sunglasses and rolled his eyes.

"Follow that path, you'll find someone. Now go." The caterpillar waved his arms towards the path. Skylar brushed past him, smacking the cigarette out of his small hand. He reached out to the cigarette slowly, but it had already hit the ground. Looking at Skylar loathingly, he pointed to a rope ladder on the edge of the mushroom. Skylar climbed down the ladder, and cursed under her breath, wishing that of all things, she had a hair tie. She really didn't know why, but she had a large impulse to flick it at the caterpillar. With two more rungs left to go, she jumped off the ladder. Her feet landed flatly on the dirt and she stumbled from the impact. Gaining her balance, she set off walking along the path. She really hoped to find someone soon. She was getting hungry…


End file.
